


Things are not as they seem

by forgetful_dortio



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cyan is a trained spy but she’s still an idiot, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unreliable update schedule, Yellow is the embodiment of optimism, alien yellow, human cyan, lmao please dont be mean, platonic, since shes a human posing as an alien, technically Cyan is an impostor....?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful_dortio/pseuds/forgetful_dortio
Summary: Cyan is a human spy trapped on board an impostor-run star ship. She already knows what she has to do: blend in with the alien crew, contact Terra HQ and send a distress signal, and possibly destroy the crew from the inside-out. these Impostor hybrids were bloodthristy monsters capable of leveling entire outposts, so why was Yellow and the rest of the crew so damn NICE to her?
Relationships: (platonic), Cyan & Yellow (Among Us), ill update it if it changes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Almost too easy

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! Just a quick heads up: As of right now, Cyan/Yellow is platonic. If i decide to change it in the future ill update the tags. Even if i do change it, there wont be NSFW stuff, probably just a lot of pining and fluff :)

In all honesty, Cyan the human was not having a good day.

She woke up to the shrill of the emergency meet button first off, which wasn’t pleasant for anyone.

Then her alien crew accused her of being the impostor sent as a spy to kill all of them. Yeah, they were right about that, but it still was annoying that they had to do it at 4:27 in the morning.

When they started to try and hold her down and take off her helmet to truly prove if she was the impostor or not, that’s when she started running.

Yeah, not my best day, Cyan thought bitterly as she crawled through the dusty vents of MIRA HQ. With the entirety of the crew after her, she had two options: either take out everyone on her crew, which had been her objective from the start, or flee HQ and try to hijack one of the spare life pods. 

Considering that an entire search team was after her still-very-human ass, it wasn’t hard to choose the right option.

The artificial lighting of the launchpad flickered from the metal vent above her head. Cyan braced herself, mentally checking if she needed to do anything else before she tried to hijack a spacecraft from a hostile alien species. She would have laughed to herself if she wasn’t being hunted down by a species with incredible hearing.

How the hell did you get yourself into this one, Cyan? It was all going so well. Sneak into HQ, hand out some very fake and probably illegal paperwork to the captain, and just try to kill them all. It was so simple, how did you mess it up? 

Cyan nearly hit her head on the vent again as she shifted her position.

Actually, it was probably the paperwork.

In all honesty, she was scared. She had spent years at the academy learning everything there is to know about impostors. How they act, their anatomy, all 47 languages that the species regularly spoke(that had certainly been a pain to memorize, but she couldn’t do her job without the information). But all the alien flash cards and the training exercises in the universe couldn’t help her sneak onto the life pod ahead of her undetected. 

She took a deep breath, steeled what nerves she had left after the long year in this…this alien-infested hell hole, and started to unscrew the vent above her.

After the fourth screw was removed, Cyan carefully lifted the vent up and placed it on the tile floor above her and she started to climb out. She had to be quiet about this, if there’s one thing that her time as an alien spy had taught her, it’s that most alien species have really good hearing. One wrong move and she’d alert anything in a 200 foot radius to her position.

Of course, this was not Cyan’s best day, so when she tripped out of the vent and face-planted into a nearby stack of metal boxes, she alerted an impostor to her location.

She had finally detangled herself from the boxes when Blue came running into the room, tentacles flailing wildly and multiple sets of jaws snapping. They both noticed each other at the same time, but Cyan was the one to move first. She ran as fast as she could physically go, aiming to try and make it to the life pod ahead of her.

Come on…. COME ON…. 

She had just barely passed the threshold when the doors automatically slid behind her. She would have chuckled when she heard a loud THUD on the other side of the door followed by a growl, if she wasn’t so hyped up on adrenaline and anxiety. She took a moment to breathe.

Well, she got off of HQ with most of her limbs intact, so that’s a plus.

When Cyan looked up though, she was hit with a new wave of panic.

This was not one of the life pods, not by a long shot. She had accidentally boarded one of the Impostor-class voyage ships, the ones that were piloted by a whole crew of people and usually took month-long voyages.

Fuck.

Ok. So I’m trapped in an impostor voyage ship with little gear and the entire HQ has a ransom placed over my head. 

Taking a closer look at her surroundings, Cyan noticed she was in a storage bay of sorts. Metal boxes similar to the ones she tripped over were scattered everywhere, and in the dim lighting on the walls she could make out “storage” in one of the many alien languages she knew. 

Ok, calm down Cyan. You are a trained government spy who has caused over 100 confirmed casualties. You’re a master at blending in and being… well.. an impostor. If there’s one thing you can do, it’s integrate yourself into the crew and radio for help at the first chance. Hey, maybe you can take out some of the crew while you’re still here.

“Hello there!” Cyan almost screamed at the sudden noise, she turned to her left and a yellow helmet poked out of the hallway.

“Oh my stars I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, are you ok? Here, let me help you up.”

She hadn’t even noticed that she had fallen until the yellow jumpsuited man helped her up. After brushing the dust, she took a good look at him. He seemed to be a little shorter than her, with a masculine voice around average pitch. And of course, he was covered in a bright yellow astronaut suit. 

Cyan cleared her throat and responded in the same language that Yellow had spoken. She vaguely remembered speaking it on a scouting mission once, on an outpost in the Eothric-19 sector.  
“Yeah I’m fine, thanks.”

“Oh that’s good! Hey, did you just get onto the ship? The orientation just ended, but I could take you to the captain and show you around the ship if you want! I know that this mission was a first come first serve type of deal, but I’m sure the captain would be more than happy to let you on.”

This was going way better than Cyan could ever hope for. She wordlessly nodded her head, and she could practically feel Yellow beaming at her.

“Great! Ok, so we’re in storage right now, if you follow me to your right then we’ll enter the comms hallway….”

Yellow continued to ramble on about the comms room and how he placed a little smiley sticker on the door frame a week before, and Cyan sighed. 

This is almost too easy, to be honest. She thought.

I’ll stick with Yellow, radio the HQ, and all of these bloodsuckers will face the wrath of the Terran government.

Oh, if only she knew how hard it would be


	2. I like red tulips

“Oh! And this is my favorite place in the whole ship!” Exclaimed Yellow as the pair walked into O2. Cyan had just been given a very,  _ very  _ detailed briefing on Comms and Shields, and now they were in the doorway of O2.

“It’s my favorite because back on my home planet, I used to help my Hatcher with gardening. She was a botanist on Eothric-32...” Yellow seemed to daze off at that notion, and there was a peaceful silence between them as Cyan took in the contents of the room.

It was a moderately sized room, to the right a large container with a lush plant inside it was pushed up against a wall. An air vent with a filter attached to it sat in the back of the room, and some glass containers containing other types of flora were to Cyan's right. They seemed to come in all shapes, sizes, and color. She especially took notice of the glass greenhouses built into the floor all around her, which seemed to house some sort of moss. 

After a few beats, Yellow spoke up.

“Oooh come look at this, I almost forgot!” Cyan noticed she was being dragged in Yellow’s direction, over to a shelf on the far side of the room. On the shelf was a singular bean sprout, safely stored inside a simple clay pot. Yellow carefully took it off of the shelf.

“This is my most prized possession on the whole ship! My Hatcher gave the seed to me, she said she bought the original plant off of a human decades ago, ya know, before all the trouble began.” Again, Yellow seemed to falter for a minute. Cyan could only assume he was thinking about the violence between impostors and humans. She guessed that even by impostor standards, the bloodshed on their end was bad. But before she could say anything he continued. “ I planted one of the seeds about a week ago, and it’s already sprouting!”

Cyan stopped to look at Yellow. Even through the reflective visor, Cyan could tell that he was excited to show something he cared so much about to someone.

  
  
  
  


That was certainly…. odd.

  
  
  


These we’re supposed to be bloodthirsty animals, natural born predators who only cared about how well they integrated themselves into the lives of their prey. 

Vaguely, Cyan wondered if the reason he hadn’t found her out yet was because he was a hybrid impostor. Somewhere a few centuries before, certain impostors had started to evolve to have more humanoid traits. Less tentacles and claws, and more human-like facial and body structures. But they’d still kept their sharp senses, more noticeably their eyesight and touch sensitivity. Though, if her academy training was still accurate, Hybrids also had very poor hearing and smell. That would certainly come in handy later on.

So why was he being all buddy buddy with Cyan? It genuinely didn’t make any sense.

_ Maybe he’s trying to win my trust or something.  _ Cyan bitterly thought.

_ There’s no way in hell that an impostor, hybrid or not, would want to try and make friends with someone. I’ve seen the videos, impostors tearing innocent humans limb from limb with no remorse. He’s simply trying to gain my trust and use it against me later on. _

So why did the thought of Yellow putting on an act hurt so much? 

“-ello ...hello? You still there Cyan?” Cyan snapped out of her daze and faced Yellow, who was snapping his fingers in front of her visor. 

  
  
  


Oh, he asked her a question.

  
  
  
  


“I said, what’s your favorite plant?” 

Cyan thought to herself for a minute, then answered truthfully.

“I like red tulips. They’re pretty.” Yellow seemed to relax when she answered his question, she wondered why. 

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay here, you’ve got to meet the captain! I thought I heard him talking in Navigation-“

Yellow was cut off by a few loud thunks, followed by screaming from down the hall. The pair quickly exited O2 and turned right into Navigation. To say the least, neither of them were prepared for what lay in front of them. 

  
  


Three hybrid impostors stood in Navigation. One in a lime colored suit seemed to be trying to stab an orange suited one with a fork, while the third white suited impostor was in between the two trying to calm everyone down.

“LISTEN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HATED ARACHNIDS THAT MUCH I’M SORRY.” Orange was screaming at Lime, who still seemed to be trying to stab him.

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU PUT PLASTIC SPIDERS ON MY SUIT.” Lime retorted before yet again lunging at Orange. White quickly stood between the two again.

“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW OR I’M TURNING THIS SHIP RIGHT AROUND AND LANDING BACK ON MIRA HQ.” That silenced both Orange and Lime immediately. 

White looked up to see Cyan and Yellow at the door. He turned to the two troublemakers. “We’ll talk about this later, finish your tasks.” He said before making his way over towards them.

“I’m truly sorry you had to see that, usually they’re very cooperative.” He held out a hand, and Cyan shook it. “I’m Captain Fenhir Hyrhev of the MIRA-class Skeld, but please, call me Captain White, or Captain. You must be one of the new recruits, right?” 

Cyan tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, which wasn’t hard. White seemed to put most at ease just with his presence. “Yes that right, I boarded just before we took off.”

White straightened his shoulders. “Well, welcome aboard Cyan! I’m sorry to say that you missed the original orientation, but I’m sure that Yellow would be happy to show you around.”

Yellow spoke up this time. “Already on it, sir! I’ve shown her most of the bow side. I was planning on taking the route you showed us, then showing her the personal quarters.” White chuckled a little. 

“Good call Yellow. I’ll be here in Navigation if you need anything from me. Oh! And Cyan, don’t be afraid to ask any of us questions on how to navigate the ship, we’d be more than happy to help you.”

She nodded and said a simple “thank you sir.” The two of them left, turning right into weapons.

_ This was...certainly very strange.  _ Cyan admitted to herself.

_ They’re respectful and caring for each other, but it seems that they can be violent if threatened or insulted. I’ve got to remember that.  _

  
  
  
  


_ ~~~ _

  
  
  
  


After showing Cyan the rest of the ship, Yellow led her to the personal quarters, located on the second floor of the ship. 

After climbing up a ladder located in the hallway between Admin and Cafeteria, Cyan was greeted by a long, carpeted hallway. Every few feet or so, there would be a door with a color written on it. Yellow led Cyan over to the end of the hall, and stopped in front of a blank door.

“Well, here’s your room! The community bathroom is the furthest door on the right, and there should already be some spare suits and clothing in the closet next to there.” 

Yellow stood awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Cyan ignored him and opened the door. Inside was a small room with a bed pushed up against the right wall, a desk opposite of it, and a dresser with a built-in mirror facing the doorway. There was a small porthole window by the mirror, and she could see hints of passing stars outside the ship. Cyan spoke up.

“Hey Yellow, thanks for showing me around. See you tomorrow?” Yellow beamed at the request, quickly answering back.

“Oh, stars, I would love to! And thank YOU for thanking me!” Yellow decided to finish that sentence off with some sloppy finger guns pointed towards Cyan. Noticing Cyan’s silent reaction, Yellow dropped the finger guns and mumbled something about forgetting an appointment with the Captain, and quickly left. 

_ Well…  _ Cyan couldn’t deny that, like it or not, her next few months spying on the crew would be eventful.

After waiting a few minutes to be sure that Yellow left, Cyan made a trip down the hall to grab some extra clothing. Once she did that, she locked the door and placed all of her belongings in a small heap on the ground, preparing to make a mental checklist.

  
  
  
  
  


A small bag of Cheetos(squished while sneaking around in MIRA’s vents).

A working pocket knife.

One holographic disguise device, banged around.

3 extra cyan-colored astronaut suits.

Hybrid- impostor lounge clothing (since hybrids and humans were of similar build, it should fit just fine).

A small torn photo of a kitten in a space helmet titled “keep calm”.

A comms-override kit.

A small pamphlet that Yellow had given her titled “Welcome to the Skeld!”

  
  
  
  


Cyan sighed and placed the photo by the mirror, smiling slightly at the fuzzy cat picture. She stored the rest of the items underneath the mattress, and placed the extra clothing in the dresser. 

After thinking a moment, she instead took the comms-override kit out, and decided to record a distress call. Later tonight, she could sneak into Comms and broadcast it back to Terra HQ. 

  
  
  
  


She sighed again, and got to work setting up the kit. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe where are my subnautica fans at? 
> 
> also im pretty sure by the end of the next chapter, all of the crew will be introduced, so stay tuned for the impostor gang!  
> anyways thanks for all of the kudos and hits, have an awesome day! <3


	3. Introductions and green grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been almost a month since I've updated, I was......... uh........ *flashbacks to the hours of minecraft I've been playing*..... I've been busy with personal matters
> 
> In reality I've had trouble with some bad writers block, but don't worry, I'm not gonna give up on this for a long time, but the updates might be slower. so uh, take this poorly-edited chapter and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! *scurries off into the distance*

Cyan had just finished the distress recording when the alarm clock on the dresser beeped. 

It was around 5:30 AM by Terran time standards, and Cyan regretted pulling an all nighter just to set up the comms kit, but it would be worth it when she would be rescued. 

She got off of the floor to turn the clock off, hearing multiple joints pop and crack in her limbs, and started getting ready for the day. She set out some clothes on the bed and took a shower. Afterwards she got dressed quickly and exited her room, making her way down the hall. 

She was stopped by Yellow though, who popped out of one of the rooms a little too eagerly.

“Good morning Cyan! How did you sleep?” He asked with a spring in his step as the two walked down to the Cafeteria.

“Mmm, it was fine” Cyan grunted. It didn’t sound very convincing, so she added on “I don’t think I’m used to the beds yet though.” Yellow chuckled lightly.

“Don’t worry, I was like that my first few nights here.”

“Oh, when did you join the crew?” Cyan had assumed he joined the same day as her, but apparently not.

“I boarded a week or two ago, along with Red! It wasn’t so bad actually, having the halls all to yourself. But it does get quite tiresome though.” Yellow was rambling at this point, and Cyan let him until they reached the Cafeteria. 

Almost all of the crew was there, it seemed. Blue, Orange, Green and Brown were all hanging out at the far left table, and they seemed to be arguing over something about plastic spiders. 

Lime seemed to be discussing something with White, Lime looking more and more annoyed and White looking incredibly tired.

Red was sitting by themself on the far right table eating some sort of brown mush, and Black was nowhere to be seen.

Yellow led Cyan over to Red’s table and sat down, continuing his ramble, but this time directed at Red.

“Hi Red! How did you sleep?”

Red’s voice was low, almost scratchy and cracked in several places as she spoke. “It was ok, better than the first few nights.”

“Oh,  _ tell  _ me about it! I remember how the beds were so flat that I could feel the frame under the mattress!”

He turned to face Cyan. “But you do get used to it though, I guess the work MIRA gives you tires you out enough.”

He chuckled to himself, and Cyan couldn’t help but snicker. During Cyan’s last mission, she had been given over 20 tasks each day, for no reason other than to ‘keep those scoundrels out of trouble’. It was ridiculous, plain and simple. They continued to chat about how awful MIRA’s work load was, until a shout broke out from somewhere nearby.

Lime, for the second time this week, was lunging at Orange.

“That’s  _ it.  _ Captain, I don’t care what punishment he got, I am going to STRANGLE HIM.” Orange seemed incredibly busy with trying to get away from Lime, with Blue aiding him as best as he could. 

Orange darted behind one of the tables and Lime quickly followed. Green started chanting “Fight fight fight fight!” And everyone joined in, except for White, who seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Just as Lime was about to reach Orange (and as the rest of the crew started making bets), Brown screamed over the crowd.

“STOP IT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU ALL?!” 

Lime stopped her rampage for a moment to look at Brown, while Orange stopped trying to hide under the table. 

Brown spoke up again. “We are trained astronautical pilots and you guys are trying to fight each other over  _ plastic spiders _ ?! Honestly, I thought you all reached your peak dumbass state already with that explosive drinking game last night.” Blue snickered from behind one of the tables. 

  
  


Then, Brown did what every unruly child fears the most. 

  
  


“Lime and Orange, I’m not mad, but I’m disappointed in you two. Apologize to the Captain and clean up this mess you made.” She gestured to the knocked-over cafeteria trays on the floor, and the brown food mush that coated the table seat. Orange quickly got to picking up the mess, and Lime, looking like a kicked puppy, went and apologized to Captain White.

Cyan turned back to Red and Yellow and mumbled “Wow..…how does she do it?! Those are grown adults.” 

Yellow spoke first, a hint of curiosity in his tone. “I wonder if she was a Hatcher before she joined us, or if she was training to be one. That would explain her.... talent.” 

  
  


Cyan was confused again, it seemed.

  
  


These were monsters that terrorize the galaxy, they leave no survivors, they kill then ask questions later. How was Brown controlling them like they were unruly children? 

_ Perhaps it’s a social hierarchy thing. She already proved her worth and no one is questioning her? Thankfully, I just need to hold out long enough until reinforcements arrive.  _

Black ungraciously stumbled into the cafeteria, covered in some sort of green grease and frantically running over to the communal sinks.

“Hey, Black, do you need help with that?” White asked.

“NOPE DON’T NEED ANY HELP AT ALL, I’M FINE PLEASE DON'T GO INTO UPPER ENGINE OK BYE-” Black left the cafeteria again.

  
  
  


“Should we check on him?” Blue asked. 

“Mmm, nah i’m sure he's fine.” Green responded, kicking his feet up onto the table. “It’s probably just one of his ‘hobbies’ taken too far again.”

“Hobbies?” Cyan asked.

Yellow explained to Cyan “Black has a number of… bizarre interests. He showed us a few at the orientation the other day.”

“Oh that's right! You weren't at the orientation! We should all introduce ourselves.” Brown spoke. “Everyone, gather around the table and let's give Cyan a little mini-orientation!”

Everyone sat down at the center table with Yellow, Cyan and Red.

  
  
  


“I’ll go first! I’m Brown, and I'm the onboard Medic for the crew. If you have a cut or a torn claw,  _ please  _ tell me, space injuries are harder to take care of than you think.” 

“Captain Fenhir Hyrhev, or Captain White, and obviously I run this ship. Please come to me if you need any help with anything.”

Cyan briefly wondered why he used his full name, but Green continued on before she could really think.

“Green here, one of the electrical engineers for the ship. I like candy and watching Lime suffer.” Lime scoffed from across the table, but otherwise stayed silent.

“I'm Orange, the one and only Security officer on the ship! My favorite things are snacks, awesome pranks…” Orange paused for a few moments, thinking. “Oh! And I like snacks!” 

Orange finished that note off with a smile in his voice, and everyone just decided to nod and continue with the presentation. 

  
  


“I’m Blue, the other electrical engineer, I like movies and, well, awesome pranks.” Blue turned to Orange, and they seemed to share a moment of understanding. 

Lime groaned and loudly remarked “oh, get a  _ room _ already!” 

She turned to Cyan and began her part. “I’m Lime, I run the admin table on the ship. I  _ don’t  _ like Orange Blue or Green, and I don’t like these space suits. MIRA has absolutely no sense of fashion at all, and when I get off of this ship I plan on using the credits to land myself a job in the suit design department.” 

She huffed, seemingly satisfied with her rant.

Red was next in line, but she stayed silent. Yellow spoke up for her.

“Thats Red! She's the weapons expert on the ship, and she's my sister!” He wrapped her in a tight hug, which she seemed to tolerate. 

“And I’m Yellow! But we already met obviously. I’m the shields specialist and the temporary O2 caretaker. I like plants and making new friends.” That last part seemed to be directed at her, but she couldn't understand why. They were merely associates, she didn't need to be forming personal bonds with the enemy!

The rest of the crew went back to chatting and eating their meals. Cyan’s stomach grumbled lightly, and she realized she hadn't had anything real to eat since her time at MIRA HQ.

_ Maybe I should ask where to get some food…  _ she thought wearily, glancing around the cafeteria for a kitchen of some sort. 

Unfortunately for her, a loud echoing blast sounded throughout the ship. Everything lurched forward suddenly, and the emergency lights came on. Black’s faint yelling could be heard in the medbay hallway. 

“Oh no…” White jumped from his seat and practically sprinted across the cafeteria with more speed than any human could match. Everyone else followed suit, all heading into the medbay hallway.

Cyan briefly wondered if this would become a regular occurrence, her missing breakfast due to the ship falling apart. 

  
  
  


She got up from her seat and followed the crowd, hoping that today isn't the day she dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in the tags, this is my first work and i'm kinda dipping my toes into writing, so to say. Any comments, suggestions, and prompt suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'll add more to the story, but I dont have a reliable upload schedule.
> 
> have an amazing day!


End file.
